¡Belly Bells al Rescate!
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Una situación descabellada surgida en respuesta a un reto.


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a . Solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

><p><strong>PAREJA<strong>: Edward/Bella solo mención  
><strong>SUMARY<strong>: Una situación descabellada surgida en respuesta a un reto.  
><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<strong>: Un tremendo CRACK de fic xD Un gran intento de humor.  
><strong>RETO<strong>: Este OS responde al 'juego/reto' que armé en la NOTA de mi página de face (link en mi perfil).  
>En este caso los personajes a usar son EdwardBella/Alice/Rosalie/Charlie y las palabras son: Rocola/visión/mesa/superheroína/Dominación

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Belly Bells al rescate!**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que hasta Edward había terminado quedando un poco aturdido.

Hacía apenas unos segundos había sido tan solo otro normal día en la residencia Cullen; Jasper y Emmet jugando viciosos un nuevo videojuego de estrategias y batallas, Carslile leyendo un nuevo libro en su estudio mientras que Esme dibujaba nuevos bocetos para un nuevo proyecto de construcción en el mismo lugar, Alice y Rosalie viendo y comentando nuevas revistas de moda mientras se hacían la manicura, y Edward junto a Bella sentados orgullosamente a un lado de aquel hermoso piano donde su pequeña -ya no tan pequeña- Rennesmé tocaba casi como una experta su propia nana, para inmenso orgullo de su padre. Un día normal y pacífico... hasta que sucedió.

Alice quedándose como siempre mirando al vacío mientras que Edward se concentraba en ir narrando a detalle lo que en aquella nueva **visión** sucedía. Era una forma en la que se habían acostumbrado en los últimos años luego de aquella desastrosa visión previa a su partida antes de lo de los Vulturi.

Segundos después... Bella no estaba.

La confusión y diversión embargándole a todo el resto de la familia antes de que algunos decidieran seguirle los pasos.

.

'_Oh no, no señor. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que aquello sucediera. Maldita sea, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Charlie...? Uggh, error, error. No debo pensar en ello. No debo pensar en ello -_pensaba Bella mientras corría hacia su antigua casa a lo máximo de su vampírica y aún neófita capacidad.

Fue definitivamente una mezcla extraña de suerte, capacidad y destino que ella llegara para el momento exacto en el que todo el desastre había comenzado a ocurrir...

.

_Charlie había decidido hacer limpieza en el desván. Estaba bajando montones y montones de cosas viejas, algunas rotas y otras solo sucias. De pronto él baja por la escalera llevando un enoooorme cuadro viejo de un equipo tan viejo como él y lo puso sobre la endeble **mesa** de la cocina. Minutos después, va y coloca aquella amada **rocola** antigua encima de manera tosca y precaria sin notar como medio se tambaleaba. Sue entrando en la estancia muy felizmente vistiendo tan solo una gran, gran camisa de hombre llevando una caja enoorme en sus manos, lo cual no le deja ver bien, lo que la lleva a tropezar ¡Lo que lleva a su papá a hacerse el héroe y sostenerla! Un par de besos y ambos adultos se ponen acaramelados... y un poco más... y más...  
>Para cuando se quieren dar cuenta ellos casi están en plena faena en la cocina -imagen que ningún hijo debe de tener de sus padres, muchas gracias-, y entonces... ¡ZAS! <em>

_._

¡Estaba justo ahí! ¡La rocola de su bubu Marie estaba cayendo! ¡Jodido Charlie que se le había dado por hacerse el pendejo cerca de las cosas favoritas de su bubu! -pensó Bella molesta mientras que veía lo mismo que Edward había descrito y llegaba... y se abalanzaba... y...

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos y quizás algún que otro pedazo de astilla y madera.

Un grito demasiado agudo de su supuesta nueva madrastra.

Un chillido dudoso -por siempre negado-, de su muy despistado progenitor y ¡Voilá!

Bella estaba allí, parada justo en el centro de aquella diminuta cocina. Con los brazos en jarra... y la vieja rocola -apenas un poco abollada ya que aún era bastante nueva en eso de manejar su fuerza-, debajo de uno de ellos.

Esa fue la escena que recibió a la mayoría de los vampiros que le habían seguido hasta allí solo por matar un poco el día y su innata curiosidad... y fue también justo ESA imagen, ella así, ahora medio despeinada, con el rostro medio serio medio molesto mientras miraba a su padre arreglar su camisa y a su 'madrastra' esconderse tras él, lo que hizo que cada uno de ellos comenzara a reír poco a poco hasta terminar todos de manera casi histérica.

¡Incluso unos aún medio desnudos Charlie y Sue se unieron a ellos!

—¿De qué se ríen?

—De, de nada, amor. Nada... solo...

'Valiente Edward, siempre queriendo dar la cara' -pensó la rubia de la familia con burla.

—Edwaaaaaard...

—¿Quién demonios necesita un súper mega villano que luche por la **dominación** del mundo mundial cuando hay tanta cosa simple en lo que ayudar? —dijo Emmet con voz de relator de slogans— ¿No es así Belly Bells? —terminó preguntando el oso con tono jocoso.

En respuesta, todo el mundo allí presente volvió a echarse a reír y aún peor fue cuando Bella solo frunció el ceño y ciñó más fuerte el obtejo aún en brazos.

Emmett continuó...

—¿Tiene problemas? ¡No se preocupe! ¡La nueva **Superheroína** Belly Bells al rescate! ¿Gatitos en apuros, viejita al cruzar... se te está cayendo el lápiz? ¡Llame ya! para bara bara baraba —gritó Emmet de nuevo mientras sonreía como loco y la mayoría de los restantes se rendía a la risa contagiosa y palabras tontas del oso de la familia. Algunos -como su propio padre, pensó Bella-, incluso llegando a caerse a sus pies.

La sola imagen de Bella así era toda una pantalla a la vista, sobre todo al haber presenciado como se había apresurado a evitar el destrozo del mismo aparato que ella estaba a punto de quebrar si no tenía cuidado con su propia fuerza inhumana. Y sumado luego al relato ilógico del oso mayor, ¡era solo demasiado bizarro para no reír!

Bueno... al menos lo fue para todo el resto...

—¿Emmett?

—¿Sí Belly Bells?

—¿Recuerdas que aún soy una neófita, cierto?

—¿Eh? Mmm, sí, claro...

—Ajá... ¡CORRE!

—AHHH... ¡llamen a la superheroína Belly Bells! ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Es ella quien me quiere comeeeeeeer! ¡Mala, mala, Belly Beeeeeeeeellls!

—¡Emmett, cómo no te calles voy a...!

Los gritos se fueron perdiendo en medio de la tarde noche camino al bosque tras la casa. Los demás, aún riéndose de las locuras de su nuevo integrante y aquel que nunca crecía.

¿La rocola? Finalmente donde había terminado cuando la primera visión terminó. En el piso. Ahora además abollada con la distinguible marca de dedos en los lados.

Si tan solo Bella hubiera esperado a que terminase de narrar la visión completa. Pero bueno, al menos se habían divertido un rato. Pero bueno, después de todo aún tenían muchos otros días normales y tranquilos por pasar ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo séééééééé, de ninguna manera es de lo mejorcito que haya escrito, pero juro que es lo único que se me ocurrió para unir tales palabras =P Además lo hice en plena madrugada xD<strong>

**Espero que al menos les haya sacado una mísera sonrisa y me dejen saber lo que piensan de él xP**

**Besos y cuídense! **

**3/7/14**

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
